


Always:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sick/Hurt Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is having a crappy day, The Team  makes it better, What do they do?, Does Steve say anything?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always:

*Summary: Steve is having a crappy day, The Team makes it better, What do they do?, Does Steve say anything?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Sick/Hurt" series, Read & Enjoy!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a bad day, He woke up late, cause his alarm had stopped working, His truck had a flat, & he had to take the Marquis, which he really hates doing, He had to deal with traffic, & his favorite cafe, ran out of his favorite smoothie, Plus when he gets to the office, Kono & Chin did not get his research, Steve went to his computer, & the next thing happened.

 

"God Damn it, This piece of crap is not working, This I don't need right now, Chin !", he exclaimed, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly came to the door, & said with a smirk, "You rang, Boss ?", Steve gave him a glare, & said, "I ain't in the fucking mood", The Hawaiian Lieutenant put his hands up in surrender, "I will get on it right now", Steve thanked him, & went to make himself some coffee.

 

The Navy Seal enters the breakroom, & makes a freshpot, when he pours the coffee into his mug, The lid came off & the coffee burned his hand, & he dropped the mug, & the pot crashed into the sink, Officer Kono Kalakaua came by, & asked, "Are you ok, Boss ?", He filled her in on what just happened, The Beautiful Hawaiian muttered, "Shitty Machine", & she turned to Steve, "I am gonna get the one with the pods, I am sorry, Steve, Let me treat the burn", He gave her permission to do so, & when she was done, she kissed the injury, & said, "There all better", He thanked her, & kissed her on the cheek.

 

Steve sighed, as he enters the middle of the room, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams saw him let out a little sniffle, & thought to himself, **"I have the perfect thing to make him feel better"** , & went over to him, "Come on, You need to blow off some steam, How we go surfing on our break ?", Steve nodded, & said, "Lead the way, Danno", Kono said coming out, "Have fun, Boss", Chin came up next to her, "Don't worry, Boys, We got everything covered here", Danny smiled, & nodded. The Navy Seal said with a smile, "Thanks, Guys, You are the best", & left for their break.

 

They were doing their best stuff, & Steve felt better after catching a few waves, They arrived at HQ, & Kono changed her mind, & set up the new machine, & had some coffee waiting for them, "Kono, You are the best, A Goddess", & Kono replied blushing, "Thanks", The Blond responded, "Nice work, Rookie", & made the "ok" gesture with his fingers. Chin came out with a smile, "Your computer is all fixed, & I have the best things loaded on there", Steve clasped hands in a "high-five", & said, "Thanks, Brother, I knew that you would always come through". Chin said with a smile, "Always, Brah, Always", They sat down to relax.

 

Steve said, "I am gonna take you all out to dinner for putting up with my bad mood", Everyone cheered, & agreed to that idea. When they were leaving, Steve & Danny were walking slowly behind the cousins, & the Commander said with a smile, "Thanks to you especially, For being a great friend to me", Danny nodded, & said, "You are welcome, Babe, Remember Ohana", They wrapped around each other's shoulders, & hurried to meet the cousins for a night of fun.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
